tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Throttle
This page is for the heroic Autobot Throttle. For her also-heroic Shattered Glass Decepticon counterpart, see Throttle (SG). "With cunning. Cunning and guile." Quick, tough and utterly fearless, THROTTLE has never let her size, or anything else come to that, stand in her way. An experienced scout, Throttle's skill in reconnaissance is bolstered by shrewd tactical instincts and single-minded determination. A deadly hand-to-hand combatant, Throttle is not to be underestimated and her acerbic wit can cut as deeply as her blades. Throttle enjoys the freedom that comes from operating at the fringes, her situational independence being the source of a great deal of frustration amongst her commanders. Despite being difficult to get to know, and even harder to like once you do, Throttle is extremely loyal and would walk through a fusion core to avoid letting those depending on her down. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Throttle a the product of her environment, constructed after the Cybertronian wars began in earnest, rather than the traditional Autobot "labourer repurposed to war". Despite this, she is not a "happy warrior" and has strived since her activation to understand the reasons behind the war, the philosophical differences and real stakes that drive both sides. Although she does not discuss these topics frequently, they weigh upon her mind in most matters giving her an introverted, thoughtful and at times resentful view of the war. Throttle missed most of the interceding period, entering stasis when Energon supplies became cripplingly low during Shockwave's stewardship of Cybertron. Throttle was re-activated only recently, after fighting unearthed the vault where she was stored. Having since been transferred to Earth, she regards the energy rich world with a measure of wonder, but worries deeply for its future. MUX History: Throttle was transferred to Earth in 2012. In 2013, Throttle participated with the EDC in a daring raid that freed Anwar Assan and his wife from their captors in Trucial Abysmia. While freeing Anwar Assan's wife, Throttle was forced to transform to her robot mode, a big no-no since the Autobots are supposed to take a neutral position in human conflicts. However, had she not transformed into her robot mode and assisted in the release of Mrs. Assan, it is likely that EDC field commander Marissa Faireborn would have perished as she had sustained gun shot wounds from the Cobra Vipers who were guarding Mrs. Assan. Showdown in the Repair Bay - Thu May 30 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The high tensions running between Prowl and Throttle reached a head when a chance encounter in Autobot City's repair bay led to a heated argument between the two. Amongst other emotive exchanges between the pair, Prowl was heard to accuse Throttle and several other Autobots of fraternising with the enemy while Throttle accused Prowl of being unfit for command. What nobody expected was Prowl's decision to promote Throttle to Lieutenant and assign her command of a reconnaissance squadron, challenging her to do a better job. Encounter with Nightlash 03Jul2013 - Unfortunate problems arise when Nightlash, not paying attention to her flight systems, inevitably ends up flying over Offut Air Force Base. Attempting to take advantage of the situation, she observes the Autobot Throttle and Joe Pilot, Slipstream. However, her observations were interrupted when General Hawk arrived on-scene with his Skystriker XP-21F. The Decepticon was nearly destroyed, but not before shooting Slipstream in the back. 04Jul2013 - After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle, Nightlash was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. OOC Notes In spite of the name, Throttle is not a Throttlebot. ;) Logs/Posts 2013 May 19 - Re: Roughing up prisoners Throttle's faceplate is drawn into a thin-mouthed expression of anger, her optics glowing brightly and visor angled in a deep scowl. "What in the name of Primus are you talking about, Prowl? 'Roughing up' prisoners?" "Has Optimus signed off on this? We're not the Cons. We don't hold someone down and damage them after they've given themselves up. What do you think they'll do to Sideswipe if they find out? What they'll do to /all/ future prisoners /when/ they find out? Touch one transistor on that prisoner and i'll show you what is like to be locked in a room helpless while an Autobot pounds on you. Personally. Throttle, out. Jun 15 - Re: Yukon Encounter Do you have a grid reference for us, Carly? I'm taking my unit up to the Yukon as this message is being recorded. We'll find out what they're up too but its a big territory, anything you can do to help would be useful. We could also really use anything you remember about the place and the Cons there. Can you head over and see Jazz or Prowl and debrief with them? I'll do what I can to get your equipment back too. Jun 23 - Report: 'Cons in league with Mr Burns The Decepticons led a raid against the power plant in Springfield, Missouri last night. Slingshot detected two aircraft on approach to the population and radioed for backup. I was in the area travelling south on Route 65 and diverted from my patrol path to assist. I contacted the local authorities and informed them of their inbound, the resident humans were directed to take shelter and remain indoors to minimise the risk of casualties. The EDC was also notified and General Hawk responded with further air support. On arrival the picture became clearer; Windshear was draining a considerable amount of power from the Springfield plant while a COBRA stealth-fighter provided air support. Slingshot engaged in close aerial manuevers while I engaged Windshear. Slingshot and Hawk successfully fended off the Cobra aircraft with no discernable collatoral damage. Slingshot sustained purely superficial injuries and is in my estimation still in A1 combat conditons. I was able to destroy the energon spoils Windshear had not yet loaded and engaged him. A lucky shot did significant damage to my EPS net but Windshear seemed shocked, even frightened, of my use of blades. Reason as yet unknown. He ultimately abandoned the combat arena once his air support fled the theatre. ;Summary: *Windshear and unidentified Cobra Stealth-fighter conducted energon raid in Springfield, Missouri. Slingshot, Throttle and General Hawk responded. *Hostile forces forced to withdraw, significant spoils denied. ;Conclusions: *Cobra and Decepticons once more in a military alliance. *Raiding and combat operations in the South Eastern United States are far outside operational range of West Asia Suspect a more localised base of operations. *I need an upgraded targeting package. ;Recommendations: *Increased communication with human air defense command and IFF proceedures, only some of their active assets have stealth capabilities. We should be able to track erroneous aircraft. *Increased localised patrols to minimise response time. *Tracking hostile assets back to their base of operations should take priority. *Give me an upgraded targeting package. Decepticon World universe In the Decepticon World universe, Throttle was killed by Divebomb during the Autobots' escape from Cybertron. Players Throttle was played by her creator. As of 2013, the player has left the MUX. She was temped for the Decepticon World TP by Double0snake. Category:Inctive Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mini-Bots Category:OCs Category:Transformers